


Breathe

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean would never take that moment for granted, never again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It was simple, a necessity, taken for granted.

 

When someone breathed, no one blinked, no one paused, no one was grateful for that single moment.

 

No one but him.

 

That breath had disappeared, and he had never noticed it before, truly taken it in.

 

When it was gone, he has seen the way the chest lay still, unnatural, cold. 

 

Felt the empty space where warmth should have been above the mouth.

 

And at that, an overwhelming sadness had risen, a title wave of wrong, too early, no.

 

And he had near doubled over with the doubts, the all encompassing truth that it wasn't there anymore.

 

Gone, left for somewhere else.

 

He was hit with the fact that the thing which he hadn't even thought of was in non existence.

 

And when he realized that, he felt a sense of vertigo, of going into an abyss of chaotic thoughts and he was never coming back.

 

Before he pulled himself from that state because he had to get it back.

 

And he had.

 

Now, laying here in the dark, smell of dust and exhaust from the old gas station around the corner, cheap neon lights filtering through, he stole one more glance before succumbing to sleep.

 

Of the steady rise and fall, stretch of skin and cloth.

 

And he breathed deep himself as he cut off that sight in exchange for a heady dark.

 

Because he was alive, here, breathing survived.

 

And Dean would never take that simple second of breath for granted, ever again.


End file.
